Sleeping with Gil
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request, who just told me their name is: Sydney T. Boyle. In this one Gil and Nemo get some bonding time but in the middle of the night Nemo gets a nightmare. What happens next? Enjoy :)


Dory and Marlin stop there search for food knowing that searching while hungry won't make anything better. In the meantime, Nemo just finished and failed trying to get rocks in the machine. He felt awful about it, Gil looks at him feeling awful about it.

"Gil. Talk to him." says Peach

"What do I say? I never dealt with a kid before." says Gil

"Anything but be gentle. He might feel like he failed you. He misses his dad." says Peach

"Yeah I know, I will talk to him." says Gil

"Good" says Peach

Gil swam up to Nemo as he was taking a deep breath.

"Hey Shark bait" says Gil

Nemo jumps and sees Gil.

"Oh...hey Gil. Gil? I am sorry. I messed everything up." says Nemo

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It happens. How many times do you think I failed?" asks Gil

"Uh...I am not sure." says Nemo

"Over one hundred times." says Gil

"Really?" asks Nemo

"Yeah really. It happens kiddo. Trust me, if I didn't fail wed all be out here and you would be stuck here still with other fish." says Gil

"Wow. You have a good point. Gil? Will we be able to get out of here one day?" asks Nemo

"I am sure of it. One day you will get back with your dad. And we all will be free." says Gil

Nemo smiles at that happily.

"Enough of that talk, come on lets get something to eat. I want to tell you some stories." says Gil

"Okay." says Nemo

So they grabbed something to eat and Gil tells him how the others got here all of course from pet stores as they said. Gil the only one from the ocean, just like Nemo.

"I would tell them stories of the ocean, some scared them but more than anything they wanted to go to the ocean, just like i wanted to go back. However every attempt, we always ended up back in here. " says Gil

"How did you end up here?" asks Nemo

"Me? I was zapped by jellyfish when I was little. I went swimming and got caught by rocks. The dentist captured me took care of my wound and i have been here ever since." says Gil

"...wow." says Nemo

"Yeah. How about you Nemo?" says Gil

"...nothing like that. " starts Nemo

Nemo says his story and listens to Nemo's whole story.

"I see. So you and your old man had a fight and you ended up kidnapped after touching the boat." says Gil

"Y-yeah." says Nemo

"I bet your dad is looking for you right now." says Gil

"For me? After everything." asks Nemo

"If i was your dad, yeah. Mine probably thinks I am dead. But you? You have been gone for a few days. I am sure he is looking now. He loves you a lot." says Gil

Nemo smiles and looks out the window again.

"Yeah." says Nemo

"Come on its time for bed." says Gil

"Alright, Gil." says Nemo

So they all went to bed after that. However, Gils words of "if we escaped different fish would be here right now" haunted him more than he thought and he has a nightmare.

In Nightmare:

Nemo wakes from a nightmare and sees other fish. He flies around and goes to one that looks like bubbles.

"Hey bubbles why aren't you near your chest watching your chest?" asks Nemo

"Go away. I dont have time for your dumb questions nemo. And why would i be near a dumb chest?" asks Bubbles "and the name ain't bubbles! I told you that before."

"Uh...i was told your name was bubbles. Sorry." says Nemo

He goes up to Deb.

"Auntie Deb? Is something wrong with bubbles?" asks Nemo

"Deb? I'm Flo whos deb? And whos bubbles. Did you bother old growtch again? We told you to stay away from him." says Flo

"Uh...okay..." says Nemo

He swims over to Jaques, he doesn't know French but Jaques does understand English.

"Jaques? Everyone is acting weird you know what is going on?" asks Nemo

Jaques keeps on swimming not knowing what he said.

"Jaques?" says Nemo

"He doesnt understand english how many times must you be told?" asks Gurgle

"What are you talking about? He understood when you asked for me to get clean.

"Why would i care if your clean or not?" asks Gurgle

"You always have" says Nemo

"No i havent." says Gurgle

"Kid you okay? You know he likes things messy." says Bloat

"No thats you." says Nemo

"No i like it clean." says Bloat

Nemo gets worried and goes to Peach.

"Sweetie you okay?" asks Peach

"N-no. Everything is weird Peach." says Nemo

"Well you know what else is weird you calling me Peach and being near me go away! When are you even here instead of that skull of yours?" asks Peach

"What are you talking about that is where Gil lives." says Nemo

"Whos gil? There is no gil here."says Peach

Nemo panics and goes looking for Gil but cant find him. When he looks in a picture he sees Darla holding a bag with Gil upside down. He gasps and burst awake. He swims to Gils skull and curls up next to him breathing hard.

"Shark bait?" asks Gil

"S-sorry...just a nightmare." says Nemo

Gil looks at his scared fast and relaxes.

"It is alright, Nemo. You can sleep here tonight." says Gil

"You sure?" asks Nemo

"Yeah." says Gil

"Thanks Gil." says Nemo, smiling.

"No problem." says Gil

They fall back asleep, Nemo with a smile on his face.

The end


End file.
